


В одну и ту же реку

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разросшееся выполнение заявки с Teen Wolf One String 02-25. Дерек и Стайлз через шесть лет после событий сериала, случайная встреча за пределами родного города.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одну и ту же реку

Детская площадка рядом с торговым центром – последнее место, где Стайлз ожидал бы такого, и потому он буквально застыл на месте, ощутив, как накатывает чувство нереальности происходящего, как часто бывает от ошеломления: Дерек Хейл, почти не изменившийся с их последней встречи, даже одетый в привычную черную кожанку и джинсы, стоял на почти пустой в этот час детской площадке возле качелей.  
Сам Стайлз оказался здесь почти случайно: командировка, день рождения коллеги, острая необходимость в каком-нибудь подарке и даже выделенное на это рабочее время. Как здесь оказался Дерек, Стайлз не мог даже предположить: городок почти в шести часах пути от Бикон Хиллс, а отец, все-таки поддерживавший старые связи, и не только, говорил, что Хейл никуда не переезжал. Хотя – с тех пор, как Стайлз интересовался своей «малой родиной», прошло слишком много времени. А уж с тех пор, как он решил уехать и подвести под всей той ерундой, что с ним творилась, жирную черную черту, и того больше. Они переехали, как только отца выписали из больницы с разрешением на автомобильные путешествия, а все необходимое было подготовлено заранее: то, что он просил помощи, но не получил ее, и пострадал при этом не сам, стало для Стайлза последней каплей. И вот теперь, через шесть лет, в совсем другом городе, пусть и в том же штате, он видел самого Дерека Хейла. Изменись тот хоть немного, Стайлз бы решил, что ему померещилось, и пошел дальше. Но сейчас он этого не мог. Что там девчонки говорят о первом мужчине? Для кого как, но для Стайлза это было правдой, и потому он просто стоял, пристально вглядываясь в Дерека.  
Тот Стилински не видел и не чуял – ветер дул с другой стороны, - и Стайлз не знал, хочет ли он себя обнаружить, а потому решил предоставить все случаю, ничего не делая. И через пару секунд заметил то, чего не увидел с самого начала: Дерек не просто так торчал на детской площадке, иногда он вытягивал руку, чтобы не дать остановиться качелям, на которых, довольно улыбаясь, сидел малыш лет пяти. Совершенно очаровательный, приходилось признать – таких с радостью снимают в рекламе, предвидя всеобщее умиление: симпатичный ухоженный благополучный ребенок.  
Накатавшись, мальчик что-то сказал Дереку, спрыгнул с остановленных тем качелей и взял его за руку. А Дерек – хмурый волчара, на памяти Стайлза улыбавшийся или самодовольно так, что хотелось съездить по его физиономии, но было страшно, или фальшиво так, что могли вестись только молоденькие полицейские – присел перед ребенком на корточки, завязал ему ослабевший бантик шнурка и улыбнулся – тепло, по-настоящему, совершенно обычно и искренне. Мальчик тоже улыбнулся, а потом ни с того, ни с сего резко обернулся и бросился с детской площадки в сторону торгового центра. Стайлз даже слегка испугался – там все-таки ездили машины, а Дерек просто спокойно выпрямился и обычным шагом пошел за ним, – но потом увидел, куда бежит ребенок, и даже не смог сказать, что чувствует: к площадке направлялась Эрика. И она потрясла не меньше, чем Дерек, хотя и другим.  
Сказать, что она не изменилась, у Стайлза бы не получилось – но и говорить о том, что она стала совсем другой, тоже не вышло бы: она как будто отмотала время назад к тому моменту, когда обратилась – и вычеркнула его из жизни. Теперь Эрика, конечно, стала старше, но волосы у нее снова оказались собраны в небрежный хвост, она опять была одета в мешковатые трикотажные брюки и толстовку и снова смотрела только в пол и перед собой, почти не поднимая глаз. Даже ребенку, добежавшему до нее и вытянувшему руки, улыбаясь во весь рот, Эрика ответила только уголками губ, хотя подхватила его на руки крепко и уверенно, по чему Стайлз понял, что она все еще оборотень, иначе не сделала бы этого с такой легкостью. Потом к ним подошел Дерек, внимательно посмотрел на Эрику, что-то у нее спросил, она кивнула. Он спросил снова, на этот раз Эрика помотала головой, а на третий вопрос пожала плечами и отдала ему пакет, глазами показав внутрь.  
И только теперь, когда он увидел их троих вместе, до Стайлза дошло, что ребенок был абсолютным, почти эталонным блондином, похожим на Эрику – но не на Дерека. И Стайлз все еще не знал, что думать, а в эмоциях царила такая мешанина, что лезть туда с рефлексиями было просто страшно. Поэтому он стоял и смотрел, как они втроем шли к машине – уже не Камаро, самая обычная «семейная» Шевроле, - и Дерек с мальчиком что-то говорили, а Эрика молчала, только кивая головой и пару раз попытавшись изобразить что-то жестами. Потом они сели в машину и уехали, так его и не заметив.  
Нужно было бы развернуться и уйти, просто вычеркнув эту случайность из памяти, это должно было оказаться не сложнее, чем уехать, бросив все – но тогда Стайлзу помогали обида, ощущение предательства и страх, теперь же он чувствовал тоску. Глупую и очень наивную, но все же тоску. И вместо того, чтобы веселиться на вечеринке в честь того самого дня рождения коллеги, он молча сидел и вертел в руках телефон, в котором у него – просто так, на всякий случай, не больше – был записан номер Скотта, и пытался убедить себя, что хочет только одного - знать. 

…  
О том, что Стилински уезжают, Стайлз сказал Скотту первому. Когда тот, виноватый и даже не пытавшийся как-то оправдаться, пришел в больницу, где Стайлз ждал результатов очередного обследования отца после операции. Может быть, Стайлз и понимал Скотта: это только в голливудских фильмах главный герой успевает спасти всех и в любом случае есть какой-то выход, в жизни же время не остановишь, и приходится выбирать; Скотт выбрал Эллисон, Стайлз не знал и до сих пор не знает, как он сам повел бы себя, выбирай в такой ситуации, и потому старался не злиться на Скотта – но отлично понимал, что не может оставаться в городе, где вервольфы воюют с охотниками и другими вервольфами, он сам и его отец всего лишь люди, и нет никого, кто готов выбрать их жизни безоговорочно в любом сравнении. Нет, никто не был обязан защищать Стилински, но и оставаться в том, во что превратился их город, без защиты было невозможно. Ум, расчеты на шаги вперед, планы – все это могло пойти прахом на фоне одной ошибки и чужой силы, когда собственной, способной противостоять умеющим убивать, нет.  
Отчаяние от того, что не останется почти ничего, и страх начинать жизнь с нуля шептали, что о защите можно было бы попросить Дерека – но Стайлз понимал: стая для того всегда будет важнее. Адреналиновый перепих с влюбленным и напрашивающимся подростком, после которого не было сказано ни слова – и почти семья. Стайлз тоже выбрал отца, лишь иногда тоскливо досадуя на то, как не вовремя все вышло: будь у них хотя бы несколько месяцев, возможно, эта глупость у него бы прошла, оставив после себя только память и возможность иронично шутить о собственном идиотизме. В конце концов, Ромео и Джульетта стали символом любви, а не очередной не терпящей друг друга женатой парочкой только потому, что им не дали времени наиграться в любовь и друг друга возненавидеть: хочешь заставить подростка что-то сделать – запрети, хочешь, чтобы он чего-то не делал – потребуй это сделать.  
В итоге он уехал - сам Стайлз никогда не страдал от избытка инстинкта самосохранения, и, возможно, остался бы, но гибель отца он себе и остальным никогда бы не простил, а одного его отец бы не оставил, – но тоска по тому, что могло бы быть, осталась: лучше всего мы помним незавершенные действия, как объяснили ему на психологии в колледже.  
Скотт тогда все понимал. Не раскаивался, конечно, в том, что делал и выбрал – но понимал. То самое мерзкое «Мне жаль»: жаль, что так вышло, но я не поступил бы иначе. Да, Стайлзу тоже было жаль. Поэтому они обменялись этими сожалениями, обещаниями держать связь – и на этом все закончилось. Два мейла в год: на день рождения и на Рождество. Из новостей – только «Все в порядке», и ломать себя Стайлзу пришлось не так уж долго, к окончанию колледжа это действительно перестало быть интересно.  
А вот теперь, за несколько минут наблюдения, все это, мучительно вычеркнутое годами, вернулось так, как будто ничего после и не было, словно Стайлз все еще в Бикон Хиллс, и его ждет школа, и Скотт, и волчата-оборотни, которые ну ничего без него не могут и которых постоянно нужно выручать. Потом, правда, такой реализм разбавился возвращением ближайшей памяти, став просто сюром: Стайлз как будто раздвоился, а затем оба Стилински наложились друг на друга в каком-то стереовосприятии, и он совсем запутался. И сдался.  
На звонок Скотт ответил почти сразу. И согласился приехать тоже сразу. Как будто ждал и давно был готов, хотя и не мог.  
Они договорились встретиться в тихом небольшом баре возле отеля Стайлза, во-первых, потому, что там можно было спокойно поговорить, а во-вторых, потому, что командировочный Стайлз город знал пока весьма приблизительно.  
\- Друг! – очень искренне обрадовался Скотт, только его увидев, и сразу же обнял так, что Стайлз, мучавшийся вопросом, как же себя вести, мгновенно оттаял, да и манеру поведения не пришлось продумывать – все сложилось как-то само собой, тот, старый тон нашелся очень легко и идеально подошел.  
Скотт оставлял странное ощущение, все то же стерео: как будто он совсем не изменился и одновременно стал совершенно другим. Внешне МакКолл, конечно, возмужал, по-мужски погрубел, раздался в плечах (Стайлз даже слегка позавидовал, потому как сам остался прежним хлюпиком, на котором мышцы совсем не росли, только жилы), но стиль одежды, речь, манера – все осталось прежним. Разве что появилось колечко на пальце – Стайлз знал о свадьбе, хотя приехать «не смог», но все равно прошелся насчет отметок о праве собственности, на что Скотт сверкнул глазами и уверил его, что он просто не знает, где и какие отметки носит Эллисон, на что Стайлз, скривившись, согласился «Туше!» и уже совсем серьезно попросил:  
\- Расскажи мне, - и Скотт даже не стал ехидствовать «Про отметки?».  
Он только спросил:  
\- Почему сейчас? – услышав про Дерека и Эрику, кивнул:  
\- Это надолго, - и начал сам, без наводящих вопросов.  
Вскоре после того, как Стилински уехали, пришли Альфы – та самая стая Альф, о которой Дерек с Питером таки рассказали остальным. Они оставили метки, подняли город на уши двумя растерзанными полицейскими – на этих словах все у Стайлза внутри на секунду заледенело от мысли, что могло бы статься с его отцом, не решись они тогда уехать, причем не в последнюю очередь из-за невменяемых требований самого Стайлза – нагнали страха (Скотт рассказывал об этом со смехом, но Стайлз чувствовал, что дело не в легкости, а в прошедших годах) на стаю, даже на Дерека – и, так и не появившись для решающего выяснения, без всякого объяснения и понятной причины исчезли.  
И в тот же самый момент пропали Эрика с Бойдом. Их искали родители, искала полиция, причем не только их штата, полицейские и волонтеры даже пытались прочесывать лес – все безнадежно. Стая тоже пробовала искать, но все следы обрывались на одной из полян, а их запах намертво и неразделимо перемешивался с запахами тех самых Альф – и Дерек сказал, что искать дальше бесполезно, а остальные вынуждены были согласиться. И почти год все было относительно спокойно. А потом вернулась Эрика.  
Возможно, не начни Скотт с Айзеком тогда придуриваться, не поспорь, кто быстрее, не наткнись на того зайца и не погонись оба за ним, они так и не нашли бы ее: Эрика устроила логово в самой дальней и глухой части леса, она хорошо пряталась. Собственно, в тот первый раз они ее и не увидели, только уловили запах и нашли полуразвалившийся давным-давно не используемый домик охотников с явными следами чьего-то пребывания. Ее привел Дерек, много позже, потратив несколько недель на то, чтобы выследить. Тогда-то они и поняли, почему пришлось так стараться: судя по ее виду и поведению, Эрика не обращалась полностью в человека очень и очень давно, живя теми инстинктами, которые имелись у ее волка. Она не разговаривала, плохо понимала речь, реагируя больше на интонации и эмоции, да и вообще вела себя скорее как волчица, чем как человек. Даже внешне она походила на волка больше, чем любой из них, полностью обратившись в полнолуние. А еще она была покрыта шрамами, которые не сходили (Питер рассказал, что такие оставляет только альфа, причем только если хочет оставить), и явно беременна. Сложно было сказать, что шокировало их больше.  
Дерек оказался единственным, кому тогдашняя Эрика подчинялась. Нехотя, словно бы каждый раз проверяя, что будет, если она не станет – но подчинялась. Никого другого она сначала вообще не воспринимала, или предостерегающе ворча, или просто уходя подальше. Со временем к стае она притерпелась, все чаще присоединяясь к общим посиделкам или собраниям, иногда даже позволяя прикоснуться к себе, но только Лидии или Эллисон. И если забыть обо всех обстоятельствах или хорошо к ним привыкнуть, складывалось впечатление, что стая просто завела собаку: слишком большую и с нестабильным характером, но все равно умную, трогательную и общую. Только Дереку хватало терпения – на этом месте Стайлз нервно хохотнул, но Скотт, улыбнувшись в ответ, покачал головой «Я сам удивлялся, но…» - всегда обращаться с ней как с человеком, что бы Эрика ни делала.  
По мере приближения родов все тревожились больше и больше, даже как-то уговорили и привезли Дитона для осмотра, но Эрика устроила такую истерику, что все почли за благо оставить ее в покое, удовлетворившись пересказами нужного Дитону и запоминанием его подробных инструкций. Которые, кстати, помогли – но очень мало подготовили к тому, что происходило.  
Рожала Эрика, естественно, в доме Хейлов. Как – ни Дерек, ни трепло-Питер (больше никого ночью там не было) так и не рассказали, и само это уже о многом говорило. А наутро, как только сумела подняться, снова сбежала, так и не подойдя к ребенку.  
Дальнейшее стало просто кошмаром. Никто из них толком не умел ухаживать за младенцем и не знал, что делать. Самым логичным было бы или отдать малыша социальным службам для усыновления, или нанять няню – однако ни то, ни другое было невозможно для маленького оборотня. Они все словно бы держали в руках его слабую еще жизнь, отлично понимая, что без них он умрет в любом случае, и не зная, как ему помочь.  
Но безвыходность – лучший учитель. Безвыходность, Интернет и Мелисса, которой в приступе отчаяния все рассказал Скотт. Она, конечно, не знала, как растить маленьких оборотней (да и просить ее ухаживать за волчьим ребенком было бы слишком для нее же опасно), но хорошо представляла, что делать с маленькими детьми, и на первое время этого хватило. Потом стало полегче, но лишь слегка.  
Как ни странно, больше всего с малышом возились Айзек и Питер. Дереку не хватало нервов, поэтому он частенько срывался и, обернувшись, носился по лесам, а вернувшись, объяснял, что хотел поймать и сожрать кукушку-Эрику ко всем чертям. Питер же с неожиданной радостью приглядывал за мальчиком – но он не был бы самим собой, если бы не умудрялся сваливать самое неприятное и трудоемкое на кого-то другого, и этим другим в подавляющем большинстве случаев становился Айзек. Он даже не поехал из-за ребенка в колледж, пропустив год, благо, получилось все уладить с опекой – но (и в этом оборотню-Скотту можно было верить) ни минуты не пожалел о своем решении. Это тоже стало одним из открытий: каким почти идеальным «старшим братом» с полной искренностью оказался Айзек.  
Скотт, конечно, тоже принимал участие в этом родительском марафоне, хотя и в меньшей степени и с бОльшим трудом. Рассказывая об этом Стайлзу, он пытался шутить, но было слышно, что не так уж ему и смешно до сих пор: вот, говорил он, перед тобой лежит очаровательный лепечущий младенчик с улыбкой во весь рот, тут внезапно хлопает дверь, ты отворачиваешься, а когда через секунду поворачиваешься снова, в пеленках и памперсе уже мохнатый волчонок. Ларри – так назвал ребенка Дерек с согласия Айзека – перекидывался туда-обратно постоянно и совершенно легко (во-первых, из-за того, как долго почти волком была носившая его Эрика, а во-вторых, потому что он родился альфой), однако очень опасно. Дерек сказал, что обычно такого не бывает: ребенка-оборотня стабилизирует присутствие матери, - в их же необычных обстоятельствах остается только ждать, пока он достаточно подрастет для хоть какого-то самоконтроля. К счастью, ситуация все же выправилась раньше.  
Эрика часто бродила где-то рядом, они все чуяли ее. Иногда заглядывала в окна, но убегала, как только кто-то поворачивался к ней. Несколько раз, как говорил Дерек, она заходила в дом, но останавливалась на пороге детской и, постояв так, снова уходила. Айзек хотел было поискать ее и привести обратно, но Дерек запретил: сказал, что иначе загрызет, но, судя по всему, просто понимал, что это не поможет и станет лишь хуже, принуждения ей хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Окончательно вернулась Эрика только через полгода. Ларри тогда заболел – внезапно и совершенно непонятно. Сперва все подумали, что это простуда, и лечили от нее, но ничего не помогало, температура держалась на пугающей отметке, и измученный Айзек послал Дерека к черту, объявив, что утром – благо, ждать осталось пару часов – едет к врачу, даже если потом этому врачу придется перегрызть глотку.  
Они так и ругались вполголоса под детский плач, когда вошла Эрика: волчица с какой-то охапкой травы в пасти. А потом, там же, на пороге, нереально легко после почти года в волчьей шкуре обратилась и направилась к колыбели. Соображай оборотни лучше, они, возможно, попытались бы ей помешать, но они оба слишком вымотались и опешили, поэтому Эрика легко подняла Ларри на руки – он мгновенно перестал плакать, – половину травы высыпала в колыбель, а соком оставшейся, пережевав для этого листья, напоила ребенка. И он заснул у нее на руках – совершенно спокойным здоровым сном, что легко было почувствовать оборотню. Дерек и Айзек хотели спросить у нее что-то, но Эрика приложила палец к губам и тихо, чтобы не разбудить мальчика, опустилась в кресло. И Дерек послушно сел на стул у двери, а Айзек отправился искать Эрике одежду и звонить Дитону. Тот-то и объяснил, что такое бывает: сын звал, и она должна была прийти. И что если она пришла на такой зов, то дальше все будет хорошо. Правда, несколько дней ни Дерек, ни Айзек не рисковали оставлять ее одну в комнате с ребенком, но скоро успокоились: слишком хорошо ощущали ее эмоции. Да и Ларри, который должен был бы чувствовать настрой взрослых, не слезал с ее рук, каждый раз начиная тревожно оглядываться и плакать, когда она уходила. Так Эрика окончательно поселилась в доме, став его хозяйкой. Как будто к ней одним махом вернулось все человеческое, начиная с чувства юмора, хотя и своеобразного, и заканчивая умением готовить. Не вернулось только одно – речь.

С помощью все того же Дитона, оказавшегося для них буквально добрым гением – хотя и не бесплатно, как выяснилось потом, но по вполне приемлемой цене, – они сделали Эрике новый ID (ее родители уехали из города через полгода после ее пропажи, и, ничего не объясняя, сама Эрика категорически отказалась искать их и ставить в известность о своем возвращении), потом зарегистрировали их брак с Дереком и их сына Ларри: так было гораздо проще обойти многие формальности, потому что делать из ребенка затворника они не желали, да и вообще так хотел Дерек, а Эрика, как бы ни рычала в процессе, никогда не отказывала ему в серьезных вещах.

\- Они… любовники? – сам себя презирая, спросил Стайлз, но Скотт не удивился, только помотал головой:  
\- Нет, ты что. Знаешь… Я думаю, Эрике это не нужно. Не с Дереком – вообще ни с кем. И, наверное, не будет нужно. Ты же ее видел – там все понятно. Я даже не хочу представлять, что с ней было, но, думаю, мужчин ей хватило на всю оставшуюся… Она до сих пор напрягается, если Дерек, не обернувшись, к ней прикасается, даже случайно, а они в одном доме пять лет живут. Может быть, когда-нибудь, с девушкой… Не знаю, друг, там все очень сложно. Но не с Дереком точно. А он сам… Я знаю, что он иногда бывает у Кристал (это официантка из «Подвальчика»), но там никакой романтики, только дружба и физиология. 

Стайлз ожидал, что Скотт спросит, все ли еще его это волнует или что-то похожее, но тот изменился слишком серьезно и очень к лучшему: грустно усмехнувшись, он пожал плечами.

\- Знаешь, они с Эрикой… Они как будто грехи друг перед другом искупают. Не говорят ни с кем об этом, конечно – а кто только не пробовал. Эрика – та просто уходит, а силой ее задерживать себе дороже, да и совестно. А Дерек рычит. Как-то на Эллисон мою орал до красных глаз, когда она за психотерапию взялась. Погрызлись мы тогда…, - мечтательно-виновато протянул Скотт, и Стайлз уточнил:  
\- Фигурально?  
\- Натурально, друг, - расхохотался Скотт. – Одежда в мусор, перила в дрова, дерево молодое возле дома сломали, яблоню, жалко потом было.

Стайлз тоже рассмеялся: представить все это – нет, вспомнить все это – оказалось на удивление приятно. Как будто вся обида и весь страх рассосались за прошедшие годы, оставив только легкую печаль и ностальгию. Собственно, так и бывает с многими воспоминаниями, но он не ожидал, что его воспоминания о Бикон Хиллс из такого теста. А с другой стороны, в этом была и приятная забавность: ему только слегка за двадцать, а у него уже есть, о чем ностальгировать. «Город детства» и все такое прочее. Хорошая штука память. Если бы только еще не горчила, пусть и слегка, глупая детская зависть… 

\- Да ты что! Эллисон со мной тогда почти неделю не разговаривала! Заявила, что я не уважаю ее как самостоятельную личность, – продолжил Скотт, и они снова рассмеялись. А потом Стайлз всерьез подумал, каково было бы – вернуться.

\- Эрика уверена, что сама виновата во всем. А еще Эллисон говорит, что она Ларри любит до умопомрачения – но я ж и сам не слепой – и боится того, что могла бы сделать, когда он только родился. И получается, что все хорошее, что у нее есть – от Дерека, он ее простил и от самой себя спас. Мне вообще кажется, прикажи он, чтобы Эрика себе руку отгрызла – она отгрызет, даже не задумавшись. А Дерек уверен, что все, что с ней – его вина. Вот и каются оба не словом – у них со словами у обоих худо, – а прямо делом. В общем, Фрейда на них нет! – невесело ухмыльнулся Скотт. – Но уживаются, и очень неплохо. Только это же не все еще. 

И Скотт продолжил, отчего смеяться совершенно расхотелось.

Когда мальчику было чуть меньше года, за ним явился отец. Просто так, один – пришел в их дом и сказал, что забирает «своих сучку и щенка». Альфа – из тех самых, из стаи Альф. Сильный, матерый, с которым даже дышать рядом бетам давалось с трудом. Он глумливо рассказал, что искал Эрику, но сначала она слишком хорошо запутала следы, а потом его отвлекли неотложные дела, но теперь-то он точно с этим разберется. И, нарочно повысив голос – демонстративным киношным маньяком, нарочито утрированным до такой степени, что фальшь переходила в истину, пугая еще больше - объяснил, что если Эрика пойдет с ним добровольно, то остальные останутся жить. Он хорошо ее чувствовал, она не успела сбежать из дома, почему-то не ощутив его приближения, пока не стало поздно. 

Им просто повезло, что они все, оборотни, тоже были в доме, а вот люди нет. 

\- Все вышли: я, Айзек, Джексон даже (ты поразишься, как он изменился, правда). Питер только затаился где-то до поры – но он опытнее. А Эрики не было – она сбежала наверх к Ларри. И вот эта тварь стоит и рассказывает – ей, не нам даже, – что поменяет наши жизни на ее, а меня едва не колотит – от страха, Стайлз. И за них, и за себя. Животный такой страх, голый инстинкт. Он насмешливо так, ласково спрашивает, к косяку привалившись, как хозяин: «Ну, что, девочка моя? Пошли домой?», а меня мороз по коже продирает, был бы хвост, поджался бы, правда – и не мне одному так хреново, всем. И тут вдруг Дерек, который раньше стоял да скалился, как умеет, без единого слова, молча вообще, как рванет наверх... Тварь эта расхохоталась: «Хорош вожак, ничего не скажешь!», а самое поганое, что мне на секунду – меньше даже, но это не важно – и правда, показалось, что он сбежал. И если бы тварь эта тогда напала – все, конец. Мы б даже не сопротивлялись. В обычной жизни мы как все, люди, «сапиенс» там и прочее, Айзек вон вообще суперинтеллектуал, физику заумную изучает, а в драке… В драке инстинкты – все. И стая. Или вместе – или никак. Я это тогда только и понял толком. 

Скотт на некоторое время замолчал, задумавшись.

\- Но он не сбежал? – напомнил ему наконец о себе уставший ждать Стайлз, и Скотт, снова улыбаясь, помотал головой:  
\- Нет, конечно. Он Эрику почувствовал. Она… Мы никто не видели, конечно, только что Дерек рассказывал, и то пара слов… Он когда в комнату вбежал, она с ножом в руках над ребенком стояла. И знаешь, Дерек говорил, что она бы сделала: убила Ларри, а потом себя. Не потому, что ненавидела – хотя, честное слово, я не знаю, как она смогла его не возненавидеть, Ларри почти копия отца. А она после возвращения только один раз сорвалась: Дерек тогда подстриг Ларри – модно так, с челочкой – ага, умеет, я сам поразился! – а она, как увидела, побелела вся, взяла ножницы – ее аж трясло, но лезвия даже кожу не задели – и отстригла все длинные пряди, косо, как получилось, а потом бросила ножницы в окно и ушла. Вернулась только на следующий день – но так, как будто ничего не было. Ларри даже испугаться толком не успел.  
\- А вы?  
\- Мы? В смысле, ненавидим ли его мы? Стайлз! – неодобрительно, но без нужной серьезности, понимая и выдавая, что сам думал об этом, протянул Скотт. – Ты ж его видел! Как это избалованное чудовище ненавидеть? В особенности если таскал его на руках, менял ему пеленки и психовал, когда он болел не пойми чем?! А если серьезно – я хорошо помню, и вряд ли забуду то, что чувствовал тогда – но я почти не помню лица той твари. А Ларри – это наш Ларри, нашей стаи. Но у Эрики-то другое.  
\- Она хотела… отомстить? – Стайлз не думал так всерьез, но Скотт слишком долго и мрачно молчал, а уж как разговаривать с людьми и разговорить людей, Стайлз знал.  
\- Нет. Она решила, что для них обоих лучше умереть, чем вернуться к нему. Но, слава богу, Дерек успел. Вырубил Эрику, спрятал Ларри в шкафу – и вернулся.

Скотт снова замолчал, вспоминая, но теперь Стайлз его не торопил: он пытался представить. Язву-Эрику, которая и с недавно виденной женщиной-то у него ассоциировалась только потому, что он помнил ее времен болезни – такой, что предпочла своими руками убить выстраданного любимого сына. Скотта – который боялся кого-то до дрожи, но стоял и ждал, даже в ту секунду, когда решил, что вожак предал, а сам он умрет – за сбежавшую и тоже предавшую девчонку и ребенка своего будущего убийцы, и был готов к этому. Джексона – который тоже ждал, почти смерти, но стоял. И чем дальше, тем серьезнее понимал, насколько они все изменились. 

\- Помнишь, ты как-то рассказывал, что Питер сказал, будто совместное убийство объединяет? Он был прав, Стайлз, - словно бы подтверждая его мысли, как-то совсем по-новому, глядя исподлобья, произнес Скотт. Прежний, стайлзов Скотт МакКолл, так не говорил и не смотрел. Но зато этому Скотту можно было доверять. Не его намерениям – в том, что его друг сделает все для него возможное, чтобы помочь, Стайлз не сомневался никогда, – а его результатам. Потому что он будет делать, а не метаться, выбирая – он все для себя решил и все выбрал.

\- Мы убили его вместе, все – от каждого по ране, и каждая смертельна. И поэтому он сдох, осознавая, что после него Альфой не станет никто, что все уйдет впустую – а это едва ли не худшее для таких, как он. И знаешь, я не жалею. Никто из нас. Мы только тогда стали семьей – настоящей, по крови. Это ощущение – стая, которая как один, когда остальных чувствуешь, не кожей или носом, а внутри, всем собой… Оно круче, чем победа в спорте, чем секс, чем почти что угодно. Наверное, даже круче, чем наркотики. Вот только опасно, как они. 

Стайлз давно перестал понимать, что чувствует, он просто слушал, запоминая и надеясь что-то осознать потом.

\- Я тогда не мог думать словами, вообще. Как будто… Как будто, и правда, был волком. Среди других волков. Как будто был целым, правильным, частью, без которой никак. Только потом, когда обернулся назад, стало страшно, потому что больше всего мне хотелось остаться таким, зверем, чтобы только чувствовать, чтоб без слов и с остальными. Знаешь, что я первым ощутил, когда обернулся? Одиночество. Такое, что хоть вой.  
Скотт снова замолчал, то ли вспоминая, то ли подбирая слова.

\- Мы потом вернулись в дом – как были, волками – улеглись на полу вповалку и вылизывали друг друга, счищали кровь, лечили раны. Эрика спустилась. Не знаю, как это выглядело со стороны – страшно, наверное, крови много было, - но для меня… Это, наверное, самое лучшее, что я переживал. Разве что еще когда понял, что Эллисон на самом деле со мной, и когда мама меня простила – но я не хочу сравнивать, потому что не знаю, что выберу. Такого нельзя много – опасно, не вернешься просто, и других утянешь, но без этого стая – не стая. Мы друг друга чувствовать всерьез только после этого начали.

\- А Эллисон знает? – спросил Стайлз, заранее предвидя ответ. 

-Нет, конечно. И Лидия нет. Незачем им, это только наше, мы убиваем по праву и живем дальше, а они люди. Они уезжали тогда, а до их возвращения мы труп в лесу закопали, машину его до болота и утопили, чтобы никто не нашел. Всё ждали его стаю, с полгода, наверное – но никто не пришел. И, думаю, знаю, почему. 

А потом, без перехода и почти без паузы, Скотт спросил, подняв на Стайлза блеснувшие желтым глаза:  
\- Ты хочешь приехать?

…  
И вот ранним утром ближайшей пятницы Стайлз ехал. На прокатном фольксвагене – язык так и чесался спросить джип, но мозг вовремя объяснил, насколько глупо это будет – в абсолютно выходной день накануне уикенда, выкупленный ценой сдвинутого дедлайна (когда он будет дописывать не готовую и наполовину статью, Стайлз старался не думать). Ехал в Бекон Хиллс, где его ждала Мелисса – «Друг, ну какого черта ты будешь тратиться на гостиницу? Мама с радостью приютит тебя, а в субботу и мы с Эллисон приедем. Хоть поговорим нормально!» - и воспоминания. 

И не просто ждали, а буквально затаились в засаде, а потом полностью использовали все преимущества неожиданности: вот он еще едет по обычной американской дороге, которых сотни – и вдруг, словно в фильмах про сумеречные зоны или мистические города-призраки, сам не заметив, пересекает черту и оказывается в другом измерении. Знакомый до боли указатель, резкий поворот с плохой видимостью, на котором часто попадают в аварии обнаглевшие детишки за рулем (Стайлз отлично помнил, какую плешь отец проел ему этим поворотом до, в процессе и после экзаменов на права), виднеющиеся развалины старого поселка, с которого их городок когда-то начинался, даже большущее поваленное дерево метрах в пятидесяти от дороги в лесу. Именно здесь они проезжали, собираясь гулять у обрыва, миллион раз, и теперь руки сами поворачивали руль, легко вспомнив старое. Казалось, он мог бы ехать, даже закрыв глаза, но Стайлз, к счастью, удержался, поймав диссонанс от незнакомой машины и даже слегка удивившись, когда, мельком посмотрев вниз, увидел сглаженный массивный руль вместо привычной – какой, к черту, привычной, если он продал свой старый джип, уезжая, и больше ни разу не садился в такой?! – старенькой, еще без дизайнерских эргономичных изысков баранки. На секунду – вернувшимся городом-призраком – мелькнула совсем бредовая мысль свернуть в том месте, где он обычно сворачивал домой, и заехать повидаться с отцом, который в пятницу утром, вроде бы, должен отсыпаться после дежурства, но вдали вырос огромный и совсем новый щит торгового центра с адресом, по которому Стайлз помнил пустырь, потом появились дома пригорода, который на его памяти начинался на километр дальше, и наваждение вроде бы отпустило. Правда, навалилось другое ощущение – какая-то тупая боль от того, что его города детства уже нет, усугубленная этой странной фантазией, поманившей реальностью прошлого. 

Новые домики американской мечты, заборчики, живые изгороди – все это казалось каким-то кукольным, пластиковой подделкой под ожидаемый винтаж его прошлого, а уж когда вдалеке мелькнул серый корпус старого завода – заброшенного, сколько Стайлз себя помнил, и так, судя по не изменившемуся виду, никому и не понадобившегося, – взгляд вообще как будто раздвоился, ловя одновременно разные картинки и чувствуя одновременно два города. Это тоже оказалось очень больно. Как будто он старик, возвращающийся в места, где жил, потому что у него больше ничего нет, кроме воспоминаний.  
\- Да черт возьми! – ругнулся Стайл, от злости даже стукнув кулаками по рулю. Но он же не старик и вернулся он – хватит врать себе – вовсе не за воспоминаниями. И даже не чтобы подвести итог и поставить-таки подходящий знак препинания вместо несуразной точки, которая все не давала ему покоя. Он не возвращался, развернувшись – он просто шел, а дорога, сделав круг, привела его сюда.

Однако где-то на въезде, кажется, сочла свою работу выполненной, потому что стоило Стайлзу попасть в центр, как он встал в пробку. Это потрясло едва ли не больше, чем все остальное: пробка в Бекон Хиллс. Чуть позже, правда, выяснилось, что все не настолько изменилось, и ее причина вовсе не перенаселенность и переизбыток автотранспорта – где-то впереди произошла драка с пострадавшими и с разбитыми машинами, и пока полиция не разберется с местом преступления, движение перекрыто.

Идеальным вариантом стало бы развернуться и объехать город по окружной дороге, но он, как и все идеальное, был нереализуем, позади уже собрался весьма плотный хвост. Так что жертве обстоятельств ничего не оставалось, как только, скривившись, заняться обзором окрестностей. Они, впрочем, никак не развлекали: улицу эту он помнил почти такой же, на ней, кажется, мало что изменилось за исключением неинтересных мелочей, и Стайлз уже было приготовился к новой волне стереоэффектов и рефлексий, как вдруг заметил что-то повеселее. На противоположной стороне – свободной, как завистливо отметилось – стояли две полицейские машины, и внутри одной кто-то дожидался напарника, раздраженно доказывая что-то по рации. 

Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Стайлз обратил внимание на магазинчик, у которого припарковались машины – ему такой не припоминался, в его времена там был полузаброшенный склад – и на который то и дело оглядывался полицейский. Судя по всему, именно туда служители закона и пожаловали. 

И, словно подтверждая его предположения, из магазинчика вышел парень в полицейской форме, что-то дописывавший в блокноте, а за ним очень озабоченный невысокий средних лет мужчина в строгом костюме, судя по всему, или владелец, или управляющий. Их голоса до Стайлза не долетали, но, кажется, они о чем-то спорили. На минуту стало интересно, о чем – взыграли профессиональное любопытство и профессиональная же запасливость (никогда не знаешь, когда какие сведения и сюжеты пригодятся), – однако вслед за этими двумя из двери вышел еще один полицейский, заместитель шерифа, и с этого момента Стайлза перестало интересовать что бы то ни было другое, потому что этим самым заместителем оказался…

Для надежности Стайлз тряхнул головой, закрыл глаза, снова открыл – но картинка не изменилась. На другой стороне улицы стоял чем-то озабоченный, хмурый Дерек Хейл в зеленовато-серой полицейской форме с нашивками офиса шерифа, черным кожаным ремнем, кобурой, рацией на плече и – черт же возьми! – болтающимися на поясе наручниками. Выйдя из здания, он мрачно поднял голову к крыше, словно прикидывая что-то, а потом направился к припаркованной рядом полицейской машине. Заместитель шерифа округа Бекон Хиллс Дерек Хейл. 

И все – на этом моменте вся имеющаяся у Стайлза в общем-то в не малых количествах разумность исчезла, не оставив о себе даже воспоминания. 

Нет, с ним, конечно, случалось такое и раньше: например, в клубе, когда, изрядно отпраздновав что-нибудь с компанией парой-тройкой коктейлей, Стайлз видел вдруг какого-нибудь высокого темноволосого здоровяка в кожанке и осознавал: «Хочу!», переставая понимать все остальное – пару раз из-за этого он даже попадал в не очень хорошие истории, но, к счастью, все обходилось, в большинстве же случаев окончательно интеллект и инстинкт самосохранения ему все же не отказывали – однако раньше это всегда получалось там и тогда, где и когда было вполне уместно, а чтобы вот так просто, посреди улицы у него вдруг вырубилось все адекватное, оставив только звон в ушах, одну единственную фигуру на расплывшемся фоне всего остального и мутноватый туман возбуждения – такого не было никогда. Ну, что ж, Бекон Хиллс – его личный Город Первого Раза.

Дерек уже собирался сесть в машину, когда вдруг замер, повернул голову, словно прислушиваясь, но Стайлз наблюдал пристально и знал, куда смотреть – на самом деле Дерек принюхивался к сменившемуся ветру, почти незаметно, но его ноздри раздувались, – а потом обернулся, безошибочно встречаясь на секунду полыхнувшими красным глазами со Стайлзом, и тому показалось, что все вокруг него на мгновение утонуло в черноте, а сердце просто остановилось, не давая сделать новый вдох. 

Героическим усилием пытаясь совладать с дрожащими конечностями и не желающим биться ритмично сердцем, Стайлз полез из машины навстречу идущему к нему Дереку, но его хватило только на то, чтобы не упасть, запутавшись в ногах, и, захлопнув дверцу, опереться на нее спиной и вцепиться пальцами в опущенное почти до конца стекло.

\- Привет, - пробормотал он, пытаясь дышать и даже не пытаясь думать. Смотрелся Стайлз, судя по всему, как кролик перед удавом, разве что не покачивался в такт раскручиванию мультяшных спиралек в серых с красными отблесками глазах, но Дерек только растянул губы в, кажется, оскале, намеком показав клыки, а потом резко отвернулся, окликая второго полицейского:

\- Кевин! Я уезжаю, вернусь через час. Ты за старшего, - а потом снова повернулся к Стайлзу, - У тебя десять секунд, чтобы передумать. Едешь со мной? 

Все это время Стайлз потратил на то, чтобы понять вопрос – совершенно впустую, потому что слова ни во что осмысленное так и не сложились, а вопросительных интонаций ему вполне хватило бы, чтобы выдать единственный возможный сейчас для Дерека ответ:

\- Да.

\- В мою машину, - приказал тот и, правильно не ожидая от Стайлза никакой осмысленности, ухватил за локоть и потащил за собой.

\- Дерек! – возмущенно крикнул позади Кевин, но получил только раздраженный взмах рукой и рык:

\- Я сказал, что буду через час! Всё!

\- А пробка?

\- Я что, постовой?!

\- Я накапаю Гаррисону!

\- И не забудь потом отменить завтрашнее свидание! Вечером ты будешь очень занят на дежурстве! 

\- Твою мать! – прозвучало в ответ уже обреченно, и Дерек самодовольно осклабился. – Но только час!

Последнее слово Стайлз уже додумывал по смыслу, и то гораздо позже, потому что Дерек втолкнул его на переднее сиденье своей машины, сам сел за руль и резко – Стайлза, и так не очень адекватного, повело еще больше от очередного стереоэффекта, потому что полицейскую шевроле Дерек водил с той же демонстративной рисовкой, что и шикарную Камаро в его воспоминаниях, – до взвизга шин, рванул с места.

Они дотерпели до первой проселочной дороги: Дерек остановил машину метров через двести от поворота и съезда с шоссе, где высокие деревья надежно защищали ее от посторонних глаз, вышел, кивнув Стайлзу головой на заднее сиденье, снял рацию, ремень, потом наклонился, достал из бардачка упаковку презервативов и, повернувшись, застыл, загоревшимися красным глазами наблюдая, как Стайлз, стоя на сиденье коленками, стягивает через голову едва расстегнутую рубашку. 

\- Ну? – с какой-то странной интонацией спросил тот, когда, освободившись от тряпки и бросив ее вперед, обнаружил, что Дерек просто смотрит – и это оказалось идеальным приглашением. 

Зарычав, Хейл неразличимым движением оказался рядом и повалил Стайлза на спину, жадно ощупывая и обнюхивая, ведя носом, а потом и выступившими клыками за ухом, вдоль шеи, под подбородком. Стайлз пытался вывернуться, сделать что-то самому, хотя бы стянуть с Дерека брюки, но единственное, что ему позволилось, это обнять за шею, и то ненадолго, потому что скоро Дерек, зарычав, перевернул его на живот. 

Стайлз, конечно, тогда едва соображал и потом не поручился бы за точность воспоминаний, но ему показалось, что следующие прикосновения Дерека – рычавшего и чуть не располосовавшего ко всем чертям ему джинсы, какая точность? – были очень аккуратными, какими-то изучающими, однако стоило его пальцу провести между ягодиц, чуть нажимая, а Стайлзу застонать, выгибаясь, как вся аккуратность исчезла, и одна лапа Дерека прижала его между лопаток к сиденью, а другая жестко стиснула правую ягодицу и оттянула ее в сторону, удобнее раскрывая.  
Самого секса Стайлз почти не запомнил. Это было даже слегка обидно, потому что так же не запомнил он и их первый раз: потом, по отметкам на теле можно было попробовать что-то восстановить – чем он и занимался, как влюбленная барышня, перебирающая засушенные цветы и подаренные открытки, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы, томно вздохнув, заново пережить всплывший в памяти момент – вот только вспоминались все равно не столько действия и уж тем более не их последовательность, а какие-то смазанные кусочки картинок. И в этот раз – снова первый, это даже не парадокс – он запомнил ощущение какого-то запределья, проступившего, когда этот мир с неудобно вывернутой рукой и проникновением едва ли не насухую, потому что Дерек выронил резинки, а потом о них вообще забыл, растворился причудливым видеоэффектом, дав место совсем другому, где нет ничего вне, а все – даже рык Дерека, даже его выступившие-таки когти, прочертившие по плечам тонкие, но все же царапины – все это внутри. Ощущение помнилось до малейших подробностей, но его почти невозможно было воспроизвести словами: как будто Стайлз вытек из собственного тела, как-то сохранив с ним связь, и стал сгустком энергии, идеальным шаром, замкнутым вовнутрь. Как будто разучился разговаривать и думать словами, умея только чувствовать. И даже оргазм был такой же, как в прошлый первый – совсем первый – раз: «Сейчас умру!...». Одна единственная явная мысль за все время с того момента, как он поймал взгляд Дерека, сняв рубашку.

Собственно, Стайлз уже давно именно так и оценивал каждый свой секс: получилось ли у него перестать думать. Да – хорошо, но повторять, наверное, не стоит, ибо велик риск разочароваться. Нет – ну, бывает, второй раз не стоит сил. И, да – клубы, сайты, зачем повторяться, если мир так велик, а людей так много?

С Дереком повторить захотелось. Прямо сразу, без рассуждений и раздумий, как, впрочем, и без непосредственной возможности, ибо его ждала Мелисса, а Дерека - работа.

Слегка отойдя от оргазма, Стайлз медленно, поводя плечами, чтобы разогнать кровь в затекших мышцах и одновременно поймать томные отголоски удовольствия, выпрямился, сел на пятки, почувствовал, что сделал это зря, и, печально найдя глазами так и валяющиеся в траве нетронутые резинки, неуклюже плюхнулся на задницу, сжав ягодицы. 

\- Чистка машин у вас все еще за казенный счет? – пробормотал он, поднимая наконец глаза на Дерека. – Она тебе явно пригодится.

Тот сыто ухмылялся, расслабленно растекшись по сиденью, прикрыв глаза и даже не пытаясь надеть обратно так и болтающиеся где-то у щиколоток брюки. 

\- Салфетки в бардачке, - не открывая глаз, ответил он, не сделав ни единого движения в сторону помощи, и Стайлз, чертыхнувшись, потянулся сам, найдя там кроме начатой пачки влажных салфеток с ароматом каких-то цветов бумажные платочки, пару шоколадных батончиков и еще одну не начатую упаковку презервативов.

\- Как предусмотрительно. Часто трахаешь тут приезжих мальчиков? – не успев прикусить язык, полюбопытствовал он, вытираясь и выкидывая использованные салфетки в открытую дверь. 

\- Ага, - лениво согласился Дерек, приоткрыв один глаз. – А потом пожираю в зарослях и там же закапывают останки. А ты часто даешь малознакомым полицейским? 

Вот именно поэтому бывают моменты, когда стоит промолчать. Стайлз же отлично усвоил эту совсем простую истину – так почему сейчас вел себя так, как будто никакого опыта у него нет и ему все еще шестнадцать?

\- Было пару раз, - небрежно пожал он плечами, не глядя на Дерека. Точнее, не глядя в его глаза, потому что, дойдя до последней салфетки, Стайлз благородно пожертвовал ее, чтобы протереть его член. – Есть в вас что-то такое… брутально-притягательное.

Дерек хмыкнул, Стайлз осознал иронию, тоже хмыкнул и, не удержавшись от последнего жеста, зато старательно удерживаясь от мыслей – идиотом и почти шлюхой он себя уже выставил, сперва по глупости, потом от безысходности, но об этом лучше было подумать попозже, не сейчас – легко провел пальцами плавную линию, а потом поднял глаза:

\- Ну, и это тоже.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек приподнял бедра и натянул брюки с бельем:

\- Я заеду за тобой в половине седьмого, самое позднее в семь.

Неожиданность заявления на время стерла все стайлзовы сомнения и метания от собственного идиотизма в провоцировании того, что он вовсе не жаждал получить:

\- Зачем? 

\- Скотт разве не говорил, что мы живем в другом доме? – удивился Дерек, надевая уже форменную рубашку и пытаясь одновременно следить за тем, чтобы застегнуть ее правильно, и укоризненно глядеть на Стайлза. 

\- Говорил.

\- Сам ты долго будешь искать, а я поеду мимо МакКоллов, - как маленькому, объяснил он ему и достал с переднего сиденья свой ремень и стайлзову рубашку.

\- Зачем? – снова и так же недоуменно повторил Стайлз, и Дерек сдался. Перестав одеваться, он повернулся и со все той же терпеливой интонацией «для маленьких» перечислил:  
\- Поужинать – Эрика отлично готовит. Посмотреть дом. Познакомиться с Ларри. Поговорить. Ты же хотел бы поговорить?

Последнее прозвучало в стиле «для совсем идиотов», но Стайлз не обиделся – слишком удивился. 

\- Поговорить?... Ну, да…, - удовлетворенный взаимопониманием, Дерек вернулся к приведению одежды в порядок, и Стайлз, натолкнувшись взглядом на полицейскую нашивку, кивнул уже увереннее. – Да, поговорить да.

\- Вот. Будь готов к шести.

Закончив, Дерек вылез с заднего сиденья, пересаживаясь за руль, Стайлз вздохнул чуть свободнее, подумал – и тут же возмутился:  
\- Э-э, нет, подожди! Сегодня я не могу – меня ждет Мелисса!

Скривившись уже менее терпеливо, Дерек оглянулся:

\- Вам не хватит полдня?

\- Нет, но… Но как я… И вечером приедут Скотт с Эллисон…

\- Они знают, где мой дом.

\- Но Скотт хотел!... – начал было Стайлз, однако Дерек, окончательно потеряв терпение, уверенно рыкнул:  
\- Перетопчется! – и, поскольку дальше спорить было бы совсем смешно, Стайлз закрыл рот, проглотив возражения и обвиняюще уставившись на Хейла.

\- Ностальгия?- внезапно ухмыльнулся тот, и Стайлз, который уже надул щеки и выпучил глаза, готовясь выдать-таки возмущенную отповедь на любую новую реплику, застыл, а потом сдулся, рассмеявшись. И правда, он же уже давно не решает все свои и чужие проблемы бесконечными пререканиями! И его самого поразило, как легко оказалось вернуться к прежнему себе, просто очутившись на старом месте. Как будто нескольких лет вовсе и не было. Или как будто внутри него всегда где-то пылился тот старый, но вполне себе рабочий Стайлз, который сейчас почему-то включился от одного звука голоса Хейла и выкопался на поверхность. 

\- Ну, в общем-то, да, - хмыкнул он, и Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. Не ослепительно, конечно, и даже не радостно, но, кажется, по-настоящему. 

\- И еще раз: будь готов к половине седьмого, - а потом достал свой мобильный и, нажав пару кнопок, приложил к уху. Ответили почти сразу.

\- Ларри, малыш, мама рядом? – спросил Дерек совсем другим голосом, которого Стайлз никогда раньше не слышал и на которой теперь смог только ошарашено хлопать глазами, потому что этот новый голос звучал ласково без всякой иронии и кавычек. – Скажи ей, что сегодня вечером у нас будут гости. Нет, не Айзек. Ну, а как ты думаешь, стал бы я называть его гостем? И конечно, он позвонил бы тебе сам. Передай маме. Нет, не потом, а сейчас. 

Из трубки послышалось что-то непонятное, и Дерек нахмурился.

\- Ларри, словами, я тебе уже говорил. Нет. Ну? … Вот так. Что спрашивает? Да, скажи, что он. Малыш, увидишь. Все, пока, до вечера. Да, я помню про твои краски. Уже купил. Ну, я же обещал. Все, пока, мой хороший, иди. Да.

И Дерек отключился. 

\- Заедешь сейчас в магазин на Вудс, купишь акварельные краски «Grumbacher» на восемь цветов, блокнот для рисования и восковые мелки цвета на двадцать четыре. Я вечером краски заберу, а остальное можешь даже упаковать. Лучше в бумагу со звездочками. 

\- А ты? – опешил Стайлз, и Дерек разочарованно посмотрел в ответ.

\- Я – работаю. А тебе все равно нужен будет подарок для Ларри. Я же предлагаю вариант, за который ребенок будет тебя любить по крайней мере сегодняшний вечер. Еще вопросы и претензии?

Стайлз пристыжено помотал головой, и Дерек, сверкнув глазами что-то вроде «Ну, то-то же», захлопнул дверцу и повернул ключи:  
\- Поехали, заберешь свою машину. 

Стайлзу искренне хотелось спросить Дерека о сотне вещей. Но сперва мысли разбегались, ни во что связное не складываясь, так хорошо и одновременно тревожно-неловко до головокружения ему было от перехода между жизнями: недавней, с работой, беготней днем и складыванием слов и впечатлений, иногда послушных и податливых, а иногда упрямых и ускользающих, в связный текст ночью, с планами и амбициями, с нужным адреналином и негарантированным успехом, с любовниками-приятелями и уверенными в одном и расплывчатыми в другом планами на будущее – и той, старой, с неконтролируемой болтовней, еще менее контролируемыми эмоциями и совсем неконтролируемыми событиями, в которых Стайлз изо всех сил барахтался, как-то выплывая, мало успевая думать, но очень много почувствовать. А сейчас он ощущал себя фотоаппаратом, у которого никак не устанавливается фокус: четкость приобретала то его новая жизнь, и тогда он, двадцатитрехлетний успешный журналист, которого отправили в провинциальную редакцию написать статью о скандале на местном химическом заводе (и который статью эту написал лишь наполовину, о чем стоило бы помнить, ибо это явно веха в карьере), недоумевал, что же он делает здесь, в богом забытом городке своего не самого радужного детства, а потом все расплывалось, и в фокус входила его старая жизни, и он, шестнадцатилетний, еле успевал думать, но очень даже успевал психовать и одновременно почти скулить от восторга, потому что с ним был, его ждал и его на самом деле хотел Дерек. А потом фокус снова менялся.

Наверное, если бы у Стайлза была хотя бы небольшая передышка, он смог бы совместить этих двоих себя, помирить их и, спустившись с аттракциона, начать наконец-то думать – но проблема как раз состояла в том, что времени ему никто не давал.

Вот и сейчас, пока они ехали обратно в город, Стайлз сначала пытался хоть как-то прийти в мыслящее состояние, а когда это более или менее удалось, обнаружил, что до места, где они бросили его машину, осталась буквально пара минут, и слишком знакомые пейзажи снова отправили его в путешествие между прошлым и будущим, так что в итоге ни одного своего вопроса он так и не задал.

\- В половине седьмого. И не забудь про краски, - велел на прощание Дерек, и, окинув Стайлза какие-то странным взглядом, уехал, Стилински же послушно отправился в магазин, так что до Мелиссы он добрался только еще через полчаса. И непонятно сколько проторчал на пороге, не решаясь позвонить. Крыльцо, да и вообще облик дома МакКоллов, как ни странно, очень мало изменились с тех пор, как Стайлз приходил сюда едва ли не каждый день то со Скоттом, то за Скоттом, причем не всегда днем и не всегда с ведома Мелиссы. Он даже нашел ту доску на стене, о которую приложился носом, когда они подрались из-за того, что Скотт заявил, будто Лидия тупая пустышка, если предпочитает Стайлзу идиота-Джексона (а потом Стайлз совершенно бесполезно запрокидывал голову, чтобы не залить кровью всю рубашку, а Скотт бегал в дом за мокрым полотенцем и льдом), и выцарапанное на самой заре детства «С. и С. друзья навек!». Он бы вспомнил и еще что-нибудь, зацепившись взглядом за очередную зарубку, однако дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась Мелисса:

\- Стайлз? 

Она изменилась. Не очень, но все же заметно: морщинки, переставшие быть только мимическими, седина в волосах, которые она, судя по всему, не красила. И это болезненно напомнило об отце: с тех пор, как Стайлз перестал жить с ним вместе, приезжая иногда чаще, а иногда реже, он потерял счастливую возможность не замечать, как стареет кто-то привычный, и потому слишком хорошо видел на нем эти следы утекавшего времени. Мелисса, конечно, была моложе, но прошедшие годы сказались и на ней. 

\- Ох, Стайлз! – как ни странно, Мелисса ему искренне обрадовалась. Они обнялись на пороге, потом она отстранила его от себя, удерживая за плечи, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, потом снова обняла, так неожиданно тепло и сильно, как будто действительно была рада его видеть после всего, что он сделал – и Стайлз удивленно почувствовал ком в горле. Он признал, когда смог быть с собой до конца честным, что до умопомрачения хотел, хоть и боялся, увидеть Бикон Хиллс, его сводила с ума во всех смыслах сразу мысль о встрече с Дереком, он не знал, хочет ли видеть Эрику, опасаясь ее реакции и степени адекватности (он просто не знал, как держать себя с ней: как раньше, как с незнакомой женщиной, как с душевнобольной, иначе), и слегка этого стыдился – но больше всего его пугала именно встреча с Мелиссой. Он был слишком виноват перед ней, не знал, сможет ли смотреть ей в глаза, и не мог даже думать, что ответит, если она предъявит ему все обвинения, на которые имела полное право. 

Однако обвинять с порога Мелисса не стала. Она, с радостным любопытством поглядывая на Стайлза, позвала его в дом, сообщила, что он может остановиться в старой комнате Скотта, где, как ни странно, изменилось немногое («Да он там почти не бывает, а мне она незачем, убирать все лень, обставлять нет смысла. Вот соберутся они с Эллисон увеличить семью – тогда сделаем детскую, а сейчас как есть, так и ладно, так что располагайся»), и отправила в душ и отдохнуть после дороги, предложив спуститься пообедать с ней, когда будет готов.  
Чтобы вернуться к Мелиссе, Стайлзу, надо признать, понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чем заняли помывка и переодевание. Он даже малодушно рассматривал идею вообще не спускаться, притворяясь заснувшим до приезда Дерека, но, конечно, не всерьез: прятки слабо решили его проблемы в прошлом и совсем ничего не решили бы сейчас, а он вовсе не затем сворачивал себя в бараний рог, заставляя приехать, чтобы снова сбежать от самого сложного. Поэтому, глубоко и слегка обреченно вздохнув, Стайлз вытащил из сумки приготовленные для Мелиссы подарки и пошел обедать.

После всех положенных церемоний, восторгов, благодарностей и подачи блюд они какое-то время просто ели, и Мелисса с явным и искренним интересом расспрашивала Стайлза о том, как он живет (выяснилось, что про дела отца она в курсе, потому что они переписываются и иногда даже перезваниваются, после чего Стайлз, который об этом даже не подозревал, твердо запланировал высказать папочке все, что думает о его скрытности, где-то на заднем плане понимая, однако, что сам же и дал отцу неявно понять, что не хочет слышать ничего об оставленном позади), и охотно сама рассказывала об общих знакомых и городских новостях, которые теперь, когда не нужно было держать стену перед собственными воспоминаниями и мыслями о Бикон Хиллс, убеждая себя, что ему это не нужно, искренне увлекали.

И в принципе, этим можно было бы ограничиться – Стайлз хорошо чувствовал, что, пожалуйся он на усталость, Мелисса легко отпустила бы его поваляться в бывшей комнате Скотта, а потом заехал бы Дерек, и больше разговаривать не пришлось бы. И сделать именно так хотелось все больше и больше по мере того, как безопасный разговор исчерпывался и подходило время настоящих вопросов или решения закрыть тему насовсем: в конце концов, некоторым скелетам, возможно, действительно место в шкафах, которые заколачивали с такими усилиями. Вот только разобраться, чтобы перестать бежать и забывать, хотелось больше. Да и глупо было бы потратить столько сил на вытаскивание засевших в нем крючков из прошлого, чтобы оставить один из самых глубоко зацепившихся. Поэтому, к концу почти не следя за разговором и дожидаясь только подходящей паузы, Стайлз наконец спросил:

\- Вы злитесь на меня? – и сам услышал, как по-детски отчаянно это прозвучало, а потому не сразу осмелился поднять глаза. Когда же все-таки решился, обнаружил, что Мелисса улыбается, как будто и сама ждала этого же вопроса, и рада, что дождалась. Кажется, примерно так же она смотрела на них со Скоттом в те редкие случаи, когда они таки делали что-то правильное, чего от них ждали в хорошем смысле.

\- Нет, - покачала она головой с той же улыбкой, и, увидев недоверие на лице Стайлза, снова уверенно повторила. - Честное слово, Стайлз, нет.

\- Но я… Ведь тогда я… Вы не думали, что я…, - пару раз попробовал Стайлз, слегка обалдев от собственного косноязычия, но, так и не сформулировав, бросил, понадеявшись на то, что Мелисса поняла. Ну, не могла она не понять, что он говорит о предательстве. И не думать, что он предал ее сына, тоже просто не могла.

Мелисса снова улыбнулась, правда, на этот раз печальнее:

\- Сначала думала, ты прав. И злилась, да - сначала.

Все-таки исполнения желаний не зря советуют бояться. Стайлз ожидал именно этого, и буквально пару минут назад думал, что скорее бы уж и что лучше все честно, чем делать лицемерный любезный вид, но услышать подтверждение того, что мучило, как бы он ни пытался забыть, несколько лет, оказалось очень больно. 

\- Стайлз! Стайлз, посмотри на меня! – потребовала вдруг Мелисса, и Стайлз сообразил, что опустил голову и стиснул зубы. Как на нее можно посмотреть, если она винит его в предательстве сына? Если он сам себя в этом винит, в конце концов?  
\- Посмотри на меня! – настойчиво продолжила требовать Мелисса, пока Стайлз наконец не подчинился. И не увидел, что ни злости, ни осуждения в ее глазах нет.

– Как всегда спешишь, не дослушиваешь – совсем не изменился, - нарочито удрученно попеняла она и, дождавшись слабой улыбки, продолжила:

\- Сначала я, и правда, злилась. Но знаешь, это было как-то по инерции, как будто не всерьез. Когда Скотт мне все рассказал… Когда я про него узнала, и только потом он мне все рассказал, - со значением уточнила Мелисса, и Стайлз, несмотря на не смешной и в общем-то даже не ностальгический разговор, почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло: оказывается, все не так плохо, а он и на самом деле соскучился по Мелиссе МакКолл, что полностью осознал только сейчас, когда смог ощутить что-то кроме вины и неловкости с напряженным ожиданием. Даже по этому ее слегка угрожающему тону, которым она очень успешно дрессировала сына и самого Стайлза, умудряясь сделать доходчивый выговор, даже не повысив голос, соскучился. Он, конечно, никогда не ассоциировал ее с мамой, но почувствовать, что чья-то мать заботится и о тебе тоже, хотя бы слегка, иногда было очень нужно. 

\- Когда я все узнала, какое-то время мне казалось, что ты… ангел-хранитель Скотту, что ли… Который помогает ему держаться на плаву, оставаться собой, который думает там, где мой сын не в состоянии, - она рассмеялась. – Ну, кому я рассказываю? А когда ты уехал, внезапно, ничего не сказав… Мне первое время казалось, что ты Скотта бросил. 

\- Я… - попробовал, но осекся Стайлз, толком не зная, что хочет сказать, потому что возразить было нечем: он действительно бросил. У него были причины, он старался то оправдаться, то совсем не думать об этом, забыть, но все равно эта вина где-то сидела. И поэтому слушать о ней от другого – от Мелиссы, которая имела на это право – было так болезненно.

\- Стайлз, дай я скажу. А потом, обещаю, выслушаю тебя. Хорошо? – кажется, дрессировка не прошла даром: Стайлз послушно кивнул, едва не ответив «Да, миссис МакКолл», и Мелисса понимающе ухмыльнулась.

\- А потом я села и подумала. Обо всем, не только о тебе, конечно. И поняла, что в твоей ситуации поступила бы так же. А значит, кто я, чтобы тебя упрекать? Но даже это не все. Когда ты уехал, сперва стало хуже – намного, очень намного. Тебя не было, Эллисон мучила себя и Скотта, не желая его видеть, сын психовал, пытался держать себя в руках, но у него скверно выходило. Я… Я пару раз даже запирала его у нас в подвале – он сам просил, и оказывалось, что не зря. Дерека он тогда вообще ненавидел – винил во всем: и за тебя, и за Эллисон, и за себя. Месяца два, наверное, этот кошмар длился. А потом… Я, если честно, не знаю, что там между ними было, а Скотт не рассказывает, но они помирились и Скотт согласился подчиниться Дереку. Сначала я боялась, очень: Дерек уже делал глупости, и не одну, уже подставлял своих – не нарочно, но тут важен результат, – а Скотт не всегда успевает сообразить, что происходит, – но все постепенно действительно наладилось. И я тогда подумала, что, наверное, это правильно, что ты… Ты был его якорем, который привязывал к людям, мешая принять то, кем он стал. И я со своими страхами и нежеланием понять, и Эллисон. Когда же ты исчез, Эллисон его оставила, а я перестала показывать свою боязнь… У Скотта просто не осталось оправданий и того, за что можно уцепиться, и ему пришлось самому решать, кем и как быть. И то, что теперь он в стае… Это не сделало его волком, Стайлз, наоборот, он сейчас, кажется, даже больше человек, чем был. Он гармоничнее, он больше себя не насилует. Мы все, защищая его, мешали ему думать самому. А когда никого не осталось… - Мелисса пожала плечами. – Поэтому я тебя не виню. Наоборот, я благодарна тебе: и за то, что ты был с моим сыном, и за то, что ты вовремя его оставил. А теперь я слушаю тебя, - закончила она и даже чуть наклонила голову от особой сосредоточенности, причем Стайлз не знал, всерьез это или с насмешкой. 

В итоге к моменту, когда Дерек позвонил в дверь, они успели обсудить самые актуальные новости, Стайлз посмотрел свадебный альбом Скотта и Эллисон, похвастался своей самой серьезной и вполне себе солидной для начинающего статьей, а кроме того понял, что думать и двигаться без привычного камня на душе, оказывается, гораздо легче – он уже и забыл, насколько. 

Появление Дерека, правда, снова расшевелило совесть, и Стайлз принялся было объяснять Мелиссе, что пообещал поужинать у Хейлов, но она милосердно его прервала и заявила, что в общем-то и не ожидала ничего другого. Потом мило поздоровалась с Дереком, передала ему какую-то завернутую в теплосберегающую фольгу еду, напомнила, что завтра или послезавтра ждет Эрику у себя, и попрощалась.  
Но уехать сразу не получилось: то ли на радостях, то ли от удивления Стайлз забыл про подарки, и потому вынужден был вернуться в «свою» комнату. Спустившись обратно, он передал Дереку «купленные им» краски и даже попробовал сквозь упаковку показать и утвердить выбранный самостоятельно альбом, на что получил флегматичное:

\- Бумага белая?

\- Да…

\- Листов много?

\- Сорок…

\- Пойдет. Учитывая, что бумаги в доме вообще нет, а рисовать на обоях он больше не рискнет – важен только цвет и количество. Поехали уже. 

Ехать было, судя по всему, не очень далеко, но Стайлз же вернулся в детство, а потому даже пять минут тишины ну просто просились быть нарушенными, и, слишком радостный с одной и слишком нервный с другой стороны, он решил не наступать на горло собственной песни, особенно учитывая потрясающую дерекову разговорчивость с неопределенным сроком годности.

\- А можно я спрошу?

\- А мой ответ что-то изменит?

\- Ну… 

\- Что?

\- Ты… ну, когда звонил при мне… Сказал, «говори словами». Что это значит?

Дерек неопределенно выдохнул, даже не повернувшись и следя только за дорогой, и Стайлз уже мысленно постучал себя по голове и приготовился в лучшем случае к резкому окороту, а в худшем – к молчанию, потому что ну нельзя задавать вопросы на такие темы, не выяснив предварительно их безопасности – однако, помолчав, Дерек все же ответил, причем ни злости, ни раздражения в его голосе не прозвучало:

\- Ларри заговорил очень рано, причем почти сразу правильно и предложениями. С ним тогда возилась толпа народу, Айзек так вообще скупил всю развивающую секцию магазина и умудрялся как-то не надоесть бедняге всеми этими игрушками для юных гениев. Питер почти постоянно был дома, Мелисса часто заходила, Скотт с Эллисон тоже приезжали каждые выходные. А потом вернулась Эрика, подошла осень, Айзека я отправил в колледж, он и так потерял год, Питер вышел на работу…

\- Питер работает? – ошарашено перебил Стайлз. – В полиции?... 

Дерек ухмыльнулся:

\- Почему в полиции? В библиотеке, - и насладившись упавшей стайлзовой челюстью, пояснил. – У него, между прочим, диплом Гарварда. Но Питера ты еще увидишь, черт с ним. У нас тогда закончились деньги, и нужно было что-то делать, так что выбора у него не осталось. Я тоже дневал и ночевал на работе – нужно было показать себя. Так что большую часть времени Ларри оставался с Эрикой, а она, как ты знаешь, не разговаривает. Они-то друг друга понимали сразу, но пользоваться речью Ларри перестал, незачем стало. Даже со мной он чаще рычал, чем говорил. Я сперва и не заметил, понимать-то это не мешало, да и думал не о том. А когда заметил… В общем, теперь я требую, чтобы он и с Эрикой и тем более со всеми остальными только словами говорил. 

Дерек замолчал, и Стайлз тоже, переваривая – но не надолго.

\- А полиция… как ты туда попал? Они… не узнают?

Кажется, со времен стайлзовой юности терпение у Дерека просто фантастически выросло в объеме: он даже не скривился и не выдохнул раздраженно.

\- Они и так знают. Ну, не они, конечно – только шериф. Я как-то очень ему помог – и по делу, и лично, спас жизнь, от пришлого оборотня. Но пришлось раскрыться. Я рассказал, он выслушал. А потом предложил пойти к нему на работу, заявив, что так оно будет надежнее, а все формальности он уладит сам. 

\- Ну, да, удобно: МФУ, полицейский и собака в одном корпусе и на одной зарплате, - на автомате схохмил Стайлз, и Дерек наконец оскалился:

\- Стилински, не хами.

\- А то что? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Горло и зубы?

Дерек не ответил, просто убедившись, что машин впереди нет, очень выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза, медленно, сверху вниз, а потом, загадочно пожав плечами, снова вернулся к дороге. 

Оставшуюся часть пути Стайлз провел в молчании, занимаясь дыхательными упражнениям. 

Новый дом «новых Хейлов», как и старый, памятный Стайлзу, тоже располагался на самой окраине, к тому же в глубине небольшого огороженного парка, через который шла асфальтированная дорога. Когда они подъехали, ворота были открыты, и, въехав внутрь, Дерек остановился, чтобы их запереть. Стайлз ждал, что он сразу вернется в машину, однако тот, щелкнув замком, повернулся к кустам на другой стороне дороги и, сложив руки на груди, позвал: 

\- Ларри, выходи. 

Какое-то время было тихо, и Дерек повторил с большим нажимом:

\- Ларри, я жду. 

Еще пару секунд стояла тишина, и Дерек уже было приготовился зарычать, когда кусты затрещали и из них хмуро показался тот самый мальчик, которого Стайлз видел не так давно, пусть и в другом городе и виде, и недовольно направился в сторону машины.

\- Я не шумел! Даже дыхание задержал! Как ты понял?

\- Ветер. Прятаться надо с подветренной стороны, - неожиданно даже для самого себя выдал Стайлз. Когда-то он, помнится, объяснял это и Скотту, поражаясь распределению ролей. К чести друга стоило признать, что понял тот с первого раза.  
Ларри молча бросил на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья и повернулся к Дереку:

\- Пап?

\- Все правильно. Я учуял тебя. Садись в машину.

\- Я так дойду. 

\- Ты меня слышал.

\- Ну, пап! – недовольно скривился Ларри, но Дерек, уже вернувшийся за руль, молча указал глазами на заднее сиденье, и страдалец, глубоко и печально вздохнув и всем своим видом показывая, как мучительно ему подчиняться, занял свое место. 

\- А почему ты не здороваешься? – спросил Дерек, мельком глянув на сына в зеркало.

\- Ты же не разрешаешь мне разговаривать с незнакомыми, - ненатурально пожал плечами тот, одновременно заинтересованно косясь на свертки, которые Стайлз с Дереком просто покидали назад, уезжая от Мелиссы. – А это что?

В ответ Дерек тоже пожал плечами:  
\- Если бы ты поздоровался со Стайлзом и спросил у него, он бы тебе, возможно, ответил. Но раз тебе нельзя… 

Дальнейшая схватка любопытства с упрямством умилила: послушный мальчик прямо заерзал от взаимоисключающих желаний и, раз уж трогать было нельзя, попробовал хоть принюхаться к сверткам, но потом – Стайлз, знающий, куда смотреть, отлично это заметил – явно заинтересовался его собственным запахом, даже придвинулся по сиденью ближе и чуть наклонился вперед. Что заметил уже Дерек:

\- Ларри, мы же говорили с тобой о том, что ты не должен обнюхивать незнакомых людей.

\- Но вы же с мамой сказали, что Стайлз свой? – возразил ребенок и только потом сообразил, как прокололся, однако было уже поздно.

\- А если свой, то поздоровайся и не морочь нам голову!

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - понуро выдал требуемое мальчик.

\- Здравствуй, Ларри, - усмехнулся Стайлз, и сразу же получил ожидаемое:

\- А что там такое?

И откровенно признался:  
\- Подарки, - но именно в этот момент они подъехали к дому. Эрика – почти такая же, какой он видел ее последний раз – ждала на пороге, скомкано кивнула на приветствие, бросила на Стайлза неожиданно цепкий взгляд исподлобья, сейчас же, правда, отведя глаза, и увела аж подпрыгивающего от нетерпения ребенка умываться.

А потом был ужин, действительно очень вкусный, Питер, в своем новом облике напоминающий стареющего профессора-ловеласа (таким представить его директором городской библиотеки оказалось совсем легко), и вручение тех самых подарков. И вот перед ним Стайлз даже слегка помолился, не зная, правда, кому, потому что именно на подарки сделал все свои ставки за редким и мелким исключением, пусть и ощущая, насколько это смешно, если думать головой, а не интуицией, обитающей обычно намного ниже. Больше того, Стайлз чувствовал, что ему либо удастся вернуть то старое ощущение сопричастности, то «вместе», которые было, даже когда они с Дереком и вообще стаей цапались, едва не кидаясь друг на друга, то «в одной лодке», которое он утратил перед отъездом и без которого испугался остаться, то самое, которое витало в воздухе сейчас, но только дразнилось, не проявляясь окончательно, не даваясь – либо его просто сожрут всем большим семейством, а кости закопают в парке, через который они ехали. 

Нет, в бумаге и мелках Стайлз не сомневался – Дереку все-таки виднее, и они действительно ребенка весьма порадовали (их он, кстати, получил первым делом, еще до того, как сели за стол). Теплый мохнатый плед для Эрики тоже не вызывал особых сомнений – худший максимум, он просто будет использован для каких-нибудь хозяйственных целей или передарен (хотя, судя по тому, как Эрика поглаживала его кончиками пальцев, вряд ли). А вот еще один, купленный совсем не здесь и заранее…

Когда Ларри сунул любопытный нос в последний высокий пакет, Стайлз даже затаил дыхание. И резко выдохнул, увидев, как загорелись – и кажется, в прямом смысле, желтым – глаза мальчика, вытащившего оттуда большущего мягкого мехового волка – с шикарной длинной зубастой мордой, замечательным черным носом, почти живыми глазами и массивными серыми лапами. Великолепная зверюга, полностью стоившая всех тех немалых денег, которые завороженный Стайлз отдал за нее, увидев в витрине магазина игрушек. И дело было не только в мастерстве и фантазии ее автора, которые нахваливал продавец, рассказывая, что она ручной работы – просто именно такой подарок Стайлз буквально мечтал сделать Дереку – тогда, давным-давно, то ли чтобы подколоть, то ли и сам не зная, в чем открываясь. Однако сперва не было повода, а потом, когда закрутилась вся та история, из-за которой они с отцом уехали, исчезли возможность и смысл. Теперь же, собираясь в Бикон Хиллс, он просто не сумел пройти мимо.

Питер расхохотался первым:  
\- Это… Стайлз, воспринимай это как комплимент: время над тобой не властно! 

\- Спасибо, - задумчиво поблагодарил Ларри, держа зверя обеими руками, и Стайлз кивнул в ответ, краем глаза заметив, как мимолетно, но отчетливо улыбнулась Эрика. А вот по лицу Дерека сложно было что-то прочитать, как и обычно.

\- Несколько прямолинейно, ничего не попишешь, - продолжил веселящийся Питер. – Но идеи ничуть не портит. Браво! Малыш, покажи-ка мне!

И они вдвоем с ревниво придерживавшим волка за лапу Ларри принялись изучать игрушку.

\- Я правильно догадался? – поинтересовался наконец насмешливо скривившийся Дерек, и Стайлз облегченно пожал плечами:

\- Откуда ж мне знать, о чем ты подумал?

Потом они сидели в гостиной – причем Ларри устроился в кресле в обнимку с волком – и Стайлз, наконец-то разобравшийся со своей нежданно воскресшей подростковой болтливостью и сумевший вернуть себе навык не только трепаться, заполняя паузы и выигрывая время, но и говорить, уже осознанно рассказывал истории из своей жизни в колледже и недолгой, но все же карьеры так, что даже Эрика улыбалась кончиками губ, а потом слово подхватывал Питер и веселил их воспоминаниями, с неожиданной ненавязчивостью умудряясь сообщать Стайлзу важные вещи, которые тот пропустил. 

Когда стало недетски поздно, Эрика ушла укладывать Ларри, вернувшись же через час, выдала Дереку чистое полотенце – причем Стайлз, помня слова Скотта, обратил внимание, что она действительно сделала это так, чтобы даже не соприкоснуться кончиками пальцев, – согласно опустила глаза в ответ на какой-то им двоим понятный непроизнесенный вопрос и, кивнув всем остальным, ушла спать. Питер, как-то слишком ехидно ухмыляясь, тоже попрощался, а Стайлз почувствовал, как его накрывает сдерживаемым весь вечер предвкушением.

Он держал себя в руках целый день, не позволяя думать о том, что Дерек – которого он уже успел ощутить, но не успел распробовать, который кружил голову, который не разочаровал, как Стайлз, признаться, немного надеялся, а наоборот, утвердил в мысли, что он стоил возвращения – что этот Дерек рядом. Теперь же они остались вдвоем, и давить свои желания уже не было нужно.  
Стайлз предвкушающее улыбнулся, однако Дерек не приблизился ни на шаг и даже не улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Гостевая на втором этаже, последняя справа по коридору. Постель Эрика приготовила, ванная – соседняя дверь. Если что-то понадобится – зови. Спокойной ночи, - кратко напутствовал он Стайлза нечитаемым голосом и, вручив полотенце на вытянутой руке, ушел, даже не оглянувшись.  
Опешивший же Стайлз, постояв пару минут в ступоре, послушно отправился спать в гостевую – в конце концов, а что ему еще оставалось? Оскорбленно уехать в ночь? 

Он даже неожиданно почти заснул, вымотанный бестолковыми путешествиями во времени, эмоциональным американскими горками и итоговой обидой то ли на Дерека, то ли на себя за глупость, а посему решивший подумать обо всем этом не сейчас. Вот только буквально через полчаса его разбудили: Дерек тихо открыл запертую дверь – в собственном доме, логично, конечно, но все равно раздражающе, – растолкал его и, закрыв рот рукой, когда Стайлз попробовал было возмутиться, жестами велел одеться и идти за ним.

Вдвоем они тихо спустились вниз, вышли из дома и пошли по тропинке куда-то через парк, который за домом плавно перетекал в лес без всяких ограждений. 

\- Куда? – совсем ошалело снова попробовал было шепотом узнать Стайлз, успевший почувствовать себя едва ли не Гансом из сказки, забывшим свой мешочек с крошками (не то, чтобы ему, и правда, всерьез подумалось, что Дерек оставит его в лесу, накормит им диких собратьев или съест сам, однако удивиться он вполне успел), но Дерек только мотнул головой и потянул его за руку дальше, мимолетно погладив большим пальцем по запястью и снова лишив воли.

Цель их путешествия показалась довольно скоро: между деревьями прятался маленький домик, чем-то напоминавший охотничью сторожку. 

\- Нам сюда, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, открыл дверь и зажег свет.

Внутренность по объемам точно соответствовала внешности: за дверью оказалась лишь небольшая комнатка и частично отделенная от нее стеной клетушка, в которой угадывалась раковина и виднелись полки. Оба окна были закрыты ставнями и занавешены вполне милыми шторками, а большую часть пространства занимал разложенный диван с уютным покрывалом, под которым виднелось постельное белье и выделялись подушки.

\- Ух! – удивленно восхитился Стайлз, и тут же почувствовал, как Дерек, успевший запереться, обнял его сзади и провел носом по шее.

\- Ага. Эрика не переносит определенные вещи, слух и нюх у нее тонкие, поэтому в доме нельзя, а мне слишком хотелось.

\- Так ты здесь!... – озарило Стайлза, и он попытался повернуться, однако Дерек не позволил, одной рукой перехватив его поперек груди, а другой проведя от живота вниз и прижав ладонь к паху.

\- Чаще всего не я. 

По телу сразу растеклось горячее желание, мысли запутались, вяло в нем трепыхаясь, и Стайлз только понимал, что хочет, что ему мало – Дерека, его тела, секса – но и его голоса мало, его слов, его жизни, что он увидел много, что его пустили, но ему все равно нужно еще. Поэтому, почти заскулив от насилия над самим же собой, он все-таки вырвался и повернулся к Дереку лицом.

\- А кто? 

Недовольно скривившись, но не пытаясь больше приблизиться, тот принялся перечислять:  
\- Питер – когда слишком на мели для мотеля или хочет разнообразия. Айзек – когда приезжает со своей Мари. МакКолы, которые и домой ехать не хотят, и потерпеть одну ночь не в состоянии. Иногда даже сноб-Джексон. 

Стайлз, в принципе, догадался, что Дерек тоже должен быть где-то в этом списке, однако учитывая, что отпустил тот его не просто так и на каждый пункт перечня снимал один из предметов одежды, и так немногочисленной, к концу стриптиза соображалось Стайлзу совсем слабо и как-то обрывочно.

\- А они?… - трепыхнулся было возразить здравый смысл и последние остатки разумности, но Дерек насмешливо перебил:  
\- Каждый меняет за собой белье, сразу, не волнуйся. И помолчи, будь добр, - а потом стянул с себя джинсы, под которыми ничего не оказалось, кроме обвинительно указывавшей на болтливо-отвлекающегося Стайлза эрекции, и резко толкнул его на диван, роняя на спину. – Займись лучше делом.

И того, как нагой возбужденный Дерек встал над ним на коленях, эффектно и доходчиво демонстрируя, каким именно делом ему следует заняться, Стайлз растерял всякое желание и любую возможность что-то возражать или выяснять. 

…  
Через несколько часов сыто улыбавшийся Дерек развалился на диване, одну руку положив под голову, а другой медленно водя по спине растянувшегося рядом умученного, но довольного Стайлза. Побив даже дерековы волчьи рекорды, они дошли до состояния, когда все еще хотелось, но только сознанию, тело же превратилось в бескостное эндорфиновое желе, и потому единственное, на что оставались силы – это такие вялые полу-прикосновения: кончиков пальцев Дерека к коже Стайлза, губ Стайлза к влажному плечу Дерека. 

\- Так значит, ты журналист, - протянул Дерек, и Стайлз лениво улыбнулся:

\- И весьма перспективный, ага. Как выяснилось, я могу болтать не только языком, но и на бумаге, - и теперь улыбнулись уже они оба, а потом Дерек потянулся (Стайлз поймал движение его мышц жадным, но бессильным взглядом), снова улегся на подушку и задумчиво сообщил:

\- Харпер, главный редактор «Бикон Хиллс Пост», мой должник. Он наверняка возьмет тебя. Может, конечно, запрёт в стажеры из вредности, но не больше, чем на пару месяцев. Я поговорю с ним на следующей неделе, - и, кажется, вопреки всей своей волчьей натуре, только замолчав, почувствовал, как одеревенела спина Стайлза под все еще поглаживающими ее пальцами.

\- Дерек…, - начал тот напряженным голосом, потом замолчал, потом снова попробовал. – Я…

\- Да? – поощрил Дерек нечитаемо, и Стайлз все-таки осмелился поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Я… Дерек, я живу в Нью-Йорке, внештатно пишу для одной из самых серьезных газет страны и у меня все шансы войти в штат через год, максимум два. Я мечтал об этом с восемнадцати и шел к этому, считай, с того же возраста. Отец давно живет на побережье и там и планирует остаться. И я… Я не собираюсь возвращаться сюда… 

Эпилог  
\- Позвони отцу! – крикнул Стайлз со своего дивана, когда услышал, как дверь открылась и Ларри чертыхнулся, споткнувшись о брошенные на самом входе ботинки. Вот тебе и оборотень с грацией дикого зверя – особенно с учетом того, что так свою обувь Стайлз кидает почти всегда. 

\- Сам позвони! Все равно ты ему все пересказываешь, так что не отклоняйся от привычного распределения ролей, - отбрили (правда, беззлобно и даже как-то рассеянно) из коридора, потом там послышался шум сваленного на пол рюкзака и странное шуршание. Очень захотелось посмотреть, но вставать было слишком лень, поэтому воспитательный экзерсис Стайлз продолжил из того же положения «не глядя»:

\- Он, между прочим, с тобой, а не со мной, хотел поговорить! Ты и так не полетел домой в прошлом месяце! Имей совесть, родители же скучают.

\- Ага-ага, - так же рассеянно согласился Ларри, протопав мимо комнаты в сторону ванной, где сразу же включилась вода, которую, судя по звукам, набирали в какую-то посудину, потом снова что-то зашуршало, а потом шаги опять вернулись. – «Ларри, сынок, как ты? Как в школе? Как дела? Как Стайлз? Не ругаетесь? А когда вы с ним приедете?» Конечно, папочка страшно по мне скучает! Только и думает, как я навещу отчий дом! Спит и видит, буквально!

По-хорошему, стоило бы – причем вполне обоснованно, потому что Ларри явно и несправедливо преувеличивал – обидеться за Дерека и вправить паршивцу мозги на тему сыновней почтительности, открытых глаз и насморка, который нужно лечить, если волчий нос забит, а мозги не работают, однако Стайлз снова, в который уже раз, тайной слабостью восхитился этой не так давно приобретенной мальчишкой подростковой зубастостью: в последнее время тот огрызался и отбрыкивался постоянно, причем делал это не нервически-жалко, как в двенадцать, а вполне себе легко, изящно и даже местами красиво. Так, что иногда хотелось приобнять щеночка и гордо распушиться «Моя школа!» - до того момента, как приходила мысль о Дереке, откусывающем ему голову или что-то еще важное за такое обучение. Так что гордиться приходилось молча и тайно, а вслух – воспитывать как положено.

\- Поговори мне еще! – прикрикнул Стайлз и мстительно напомнил. – Я ведь, и правда, могу позвонить и рассказать ему про то, как пришлось идти к тебе в школу, извиняться за твои выходки и платить за порчу школьного имущества. Вряд ли Дерека это порадует. 

\- Во-первых, отец меня поймет, у него у самого такое, небось, бывало – пубертат, гормоны, когти лезут, когда не надо, все дела. А во-вторых, я тоже могу кое-что ему рассказать. Например, про твое веселое начало недели, - Ларри таки нарисовался в дверях и с ехидным ожиданием уставился на Стайлза. – Это тоже его вряд ли обрадует.

\- Я ж тебе сказал, что не было ничего! – взвился Стайлз. Не то, чтобы он всерьез верил, что Ларри станет его закладывать – они достаточно давно и до сих пор устойчиво придерживались политики не выносить маловажный, но способный доставить неприятности ссор из общей избы, научившись уживаться друг с другом без вмешательства третьих и четвертых сторон. Но периодически тема этих самых сторон и последствий их вмешательства всплывала: иногда по причине неверного различения мелкого ссора и важных вещей, а иногда – вот как сейчас – в качестве не очень серьезного склочного аргумента.

В ответ на его возражения физиономия паршивца стала еще более ехидной.

\- Да ладно, чего ты? Я и сам понял, что совсем ничего не было, когда из твоей спальни с утречка выполз твой голый и слегка похмельный молоденький стажер – симпотяжка кстати! – с фальшивым сочувствием покивал тот головой. – А уж когда он с виноватыми видом мне оладушки пек, я осознал это совершенно отчетливо! И, кстати, оладушки были очень вкусными. Позовем его еще раз – ну, чтобы у вас опять ничего не было, а потом его снова замучила совесть и он состряпал что-то вкусное? Я как раз по домашней еде соскучился. 

\- Хочется домашней еды – вали к матери, она у нас повар на все руки! – обиделся Стайлз. 

Насчет стажера он не беспокоился: они с Майком появились на светской тусовке, о которой должны были писать, там встретили старого стайлзова приятеля, завалились с ним в бар, напились, потом, слабо соображая, загрузились в одно такси, приехали сюда, сумели только доползти до кровати – одной стайлзовой, но это уж как получилось – и отрубились. Мальчишка проснулся раньше, пошел искать туалет и наткнулся на Ларри, который, как положительный мальчик, собирался в школу. А поскольку ситуация была, мягко говоря, неоднозначная, что Ларри – сын стайлзова любовника, он знал, а что оборотень с шикарным нюхом – нет, бедняга только и придумал, что подкупить щеночка оладушками. Вышло весьма забавно, и этой забавностью Ларри доставал Стайлза уже несколько дней, пока не успев исчерпать веселость одной и той же шутки.  
Так что обиделся Стайлз не за ненатуральные подозрения – он обиделся за еду. Да, он не готовил – никогда за исключением форс-мажоров, и он уже вполне мог позволить себе и нанять человека для домашней работы, и оплатить доставку ресторанной еды, если этот самый человек уезжал в отпуск. И он об этом всех предупреждал, не один раз. И если малышу вдруг захотелось маминой стряпни…

\- Ага, и отец тогда мне всю плешь проест, потому как если я вернусь домой, кто же будет следить за его ненаглядным? – хмыкнул Ларри, и мгновенно пристыженный Стайлз вспомнил, за что еще любит мальчишку – за его дивную способность не обижаться там, где это делать действительно не стоит, особенно учитывая, что сам он так не умел и никак не мог научиться. 

В приливе великодушия и судороги воспаленной совести он приподнялся, чтобы потом совсем встать и, наверное, сделать что-нибудь хорошее – и наконец увидел всю картину: на полу перед опершимся о дверь комнаты Ларри стояла их единственная ваза, в которой пышно цвели шикарные бордовые розы. Штук девять. И сразу стали понятны и недавние чертыхания, и прочая нетипичность появления.

\- Обертку сними, галантный джентльмен, - выдал наконец Стайлз, героически проглотив все остальные пришедшие в голову комментарии. – Клара зайдет?

\- Нет, зайду я. Но потом на цветы времени не будет, - объяснил явно переключившийся на предстоящее свидание Ларри и, подобрав вазу, ушел шуршать на кухне, а Стайлз снова повалился на диван, задумавшись о том, как же, по старой банальности, быстро вырос щеночек и как забавно все сложилось в принципе.

Тогда – после того, как Стайлз заявил Дереку, что не собирается оставаться, – тот не ответил ничего, просто предложил спать, отказавшись от любого разговора, а утром спокойной отвел обратно в дом, где они мирно позавтракали под любопытные взгляды Ларри, поблагодарили Эрику, попрощались и спокойной разъехались: Дерек на работу, а Стайлз к МакКолам, чтобы встретиться-таки со Скоттом и Эллисон, накануне тактично решившими не навещать семейство Хейлов. Дерек даже заехал проводить Стайлза, когда тот уезжал обратно, к своей командировке, к статье, которую нужно было сдавать, к карьере и привычной жизни – в которой, однако, даже не сумел никого снять в баре, так противно стало при одной мысли об этом. 

Дерек нашел его в Нью-Йорке – появился через неделю утром субботы, и они до обеда воскресенья не вылезали из постели, а потом Стайлз проводил его в аэропорт и только после этого подумал, сколько же миль и часов тот преодолел, чтобы увидеться.

В первые три года они расставались пять или шесть раз – по телефону и лично, с криками и рыком и с тихим «Все, хватит, больше не могу», на пару недель и почти на пять месяцев. У Дерека тогда появилась любовница – недавно приехавшая в город ветврач, а Стайлз связался с музыкантом, о котором писал статью. За это время они истрепали друг другу все нервы, выпили всю кровь – и нарочно, и от невозможности иначе – но так и не сумели переломить ситуацию хоть в чью-нибудь пользу, только проигрывая и изматывая себя: Дерек стал шерифом после того, как его начальник решил переехать, и собрал в Бикон Хиллс немаленькую, но тихую, желающую лишь покоя и безопасности общину оборотней, он не желал оставлять все это ради призрака большого города, который и подобные которому ненавидел с той поры, когда вынужден был жить там с Лорой, Стайлз же получил свою вожделенную корочку штатного сотрудника и не хотел менять ее на прозябание в провинциальной газетенке. Компромисс не был прост, но другого выбора все равно не оставалось: ни один не желал уступить то, что воспринимал как часть себя – и ни один не мог вырвать из себя другого. Когда это стало очевидно, и установился шаткий мир: они виделись так часто, как могли, перестав вытягивать друг из друга жилы требованиями измениться, отказаться, прекратить. Было тяжело: полстраны, которые нужно преодолеть, чтобы просто увидеться – но, пожалуй, оно того стоило. А когда Дерек с Эрикой, переломив себя через колено, решили просить Стайлза о будущем для Ларри – о хорошей школе, о возможностях, которых у него никогда не появится в тихом Бикон Хиллс – ситуация и вовсе странным образом уравновесилась. Грызущая тоска внутри не прошла, ее мог заглушить только Дерек, но жить и дышать, когда его не было рядом, стало легче. И сейчас, глядя, как делающий вид, что все совсем как обычно, но явно нервничающий для знающего глаза мальчишка переставляет вазу с букетом со стола на тумбочку и пытается рассыпать в ней цветы еще симметричнее и одновременно естественнее, Стайлз понимал, что ни о чем не жалеет. Наверняка это чувство пройдет, когда они в очередной раз поругаются с Дереком потому, что тот не сможет прилететь, или потому, что до Стайлза дойдут слухи о дерековом новом романе – рожденном и выращенном только сплетнями, Стайлз уверен, но его эмоции иногда перехлестывают все разумные пределы – или еще по какой-то из привычных им причин, однако то, что сейчас – надежнее и вернее.

Да, нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды, невозможно и бессмысленно возвращаться и искать то, что прошло – но иногда сама дорога делает крюк и приводит туда, откуда уходил, потому что там оставлено что-то, без чего нельзя идти вперед. 

конец


End file.
